Gallery:Perry and Ferb's relationship
Since Ferb doesn't talk very often, his relationship with Perry is shown more through actions than what he says.Ferb seems to share close to the same relationship as Phineas does with Perry. Season 1 Rollercoaster02.jpg Rollercoaster04.jpg Rollercoaster05.jpg Rollercoaster06.jpg Rollercoaster07.jpg Agent P drops onto the coaster.jpg Perry and Isabella in the coaster.png Rollercoaster168.jpg Rollercoaster159.jpg Kids in the tree.jpg End of the ride.jpg Rollercoaster186.jpg Rollercoaster187.jpg Phineas, Ferb And Isabella 001.jpg Rollercoaster188.jpg Maybe he'll lay an egg.jpg So, Ferb, what should we do tommorow.png Boys relaxing under tree.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror05.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror142.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror146.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror147.jpg The Fast and the Phineas003.jpg The Fast and the Phineas004.jpg The Fast and the Phineas009.jpg The Fast and the Phineas033.jpg The Fast and the Phineas034.jpg Boys' hair switched.jpg The Fast and the Phineas036.jpg The Fast and the Phineas039.jpg The Fast and the Phineas040.jpg 42 lands on the road.jpg Home movie set.jpg Kids in the empty mall lot.jpg This is yours.jpg Candace Loses her head37.jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 11-46-15-29.jpg Perry in his cirque costume.jpg Ferb holding up Perry.jpg Are You My Mummy02.jpg Are You My Mummy03.jpg Are You My Mummy07.jpg Are You My Mummy08.jpg Are You My Mummy12.jpg Are You My Mummy16.jpg Are You My Mummy94.jpg Are You My Mummy95.jpg Are You My Mummy98.jpg Are You My Mummy99.jpg Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 ''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension '' Everything Better With Perry Here.jpg|"We consider every day a plus," Ferb Gets Dressed in the Morning.jpg|"Life's never fuddy duddy...with our web-footed buddy!" Dance with Perry.JPG|"When we're brushin' our teeth..." Phin, Ferb, Perry Brushing Teeth.jpg|"...It's better!" Marching with perry.JPG|"When we're tying our shoes..." Tying shoes.JPG|"...(Oh Yeah! ) It's Better!" Combing Ferb's hair.JPG|"When we're combing our hair, it's better!" Phineas and Ferb Dancing in EBwP.jpg|"Yeah!" Grilled cheese.jpg|"Like we're a cheese sandwich and he's the cheese!" Frame of P&F blinking.JPG|"Blinkin' our eyes" Dance with Perry.JPG|"...it's better!" Breathing in and out.JPG|"breathin' in and out..." Ferb much better.JPG|"..it's much better!" Sitting in a chair.JPG|"sittin' in a chair" It's better.jpg|"It's better!" Taking a Bath is Just a Little Bit Wetter.jpg|"Takin' a bath's just a little bit wetter!" Everything's better with perry.jpg|"Everything is better!" Phineas's fixed hair.png|"Everything is better with Perry!" Ferb belts it out.JPG|Ferb sings enthusiastically about his beloved pet platypus You know he's hairy.JPG|"You know that he's hairy!" PFAT2D Image8.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch21.jpg Phineas and Ferb Imitate Perry's Chatter.jpg Everything is better.JPG Perry Golf.jpg We just wanna tell you perry.JPG|"We just wanna tell you, Perry..." AT2D pic.jpg|"Everything's better with you!" Pf3.jpg OWCA Animal Rescue Center.jpg|Phineas and Ferb look for the perfect pet Baby Perry at Animal Shelter.jpg|"This one's looking at both of us at the same time!" perfect name? "Bartholomew"" Ferb with a book.png|Where did he get that book on Platypult records anyway? maybe he wrote it. FDAADBB2-BA51-4A02-90F6-ADCAF9B2D30B.png Perry, Isabella, and Ferb.JPG|Playing Platypult Nice shot Isabella.JPG AtSD E3 pictures 07.jpg|Making Platypults AtSD E3 pictures 09.jpg|playing giant platypult Pf1.jpg Platypult ready to be used.jpg AT2D Still3.jpg|oh no. Phineas and Ferb cannot learn Perry's secret identity AT2D Image5.jpg PFAT2D Image10.jpg|Ferb holding Perry Phineas and Ferb Look at the Other Dimension-inator.jpg Perry Looks at the Other Dimension-inator.jpg 2nd Dimension Couch.jpg Doof Thinks of Swapping Couches.jpg Pf4.jpg AT2D Sneak Peak Image4.jpg|"uh..." AT2D Sneak Peak Image5.jpg|Entering the SECOND DIMENSION The 2nd Dimension.jpg Hey Dr. D. check this out.png AT2D Sneak Peak Image10.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 22.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 17.jpg|Don't mess with Phineas and Ferb. AtSD E3 pictures 18.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 19.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 20.jpg|Oh yeah... secret identity etc... AtSD E3 pictures 25.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 26.jpg AT2D Phineas yelling at Perry.jpg He peed on the couch.JPG|"Well, he did pee on the couch..." Perry lol.png 310834 114072828697504 100002843614467 72971 1921436589 n.jpg ATSD Pic1.png AT2D Angry Phineas.jpg AT2D image15.jpg|uh oh. What.PNG|Phineas and Ferb try to help Perry out of the animal skull Wcieczka przed robotami.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 39.jpg Let's go find us!.jpg|awkward silence Ferb and Ferb-2 sad.jpg AT2D Image2.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image21.jpg|Perry ''tries to sneak off to turn himself in and save Phineas and Ferb Phineas telling perry to leave.png Perry sadly walking away.JPG|"I walk away from you my friend" I Walk Away.jpg|"i hope that this is not the end" Hello! Evil.png|Phineas and Ferb are still in danger... it was in vain. AtSD E3 pictures 36.jpg|Perry PFAT2D Image3.jpg|going to rescue Perry AT2D chained perry.jpg|failed rescue mission. It was a trap. Phineas and ferb don't look.png|saving everyone with Monogram hologram PFAT2D Image13.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 31.jpg Perry in mine cart.jpg Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Candace.jpg PFAT2D Image2.jpg|doom AT2D - Perry, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Doof Chained.png Screenshot - KickItUpANotch8.jpg Phin, Ferb, Perry on robot dog and mechanical bulls.jpg AT2D Image3.jpg Ferb and the Platypult.jpg|Ferb goes to help Phineas and Perry Screenshot - KickItUpANotch7.jpg Wear ferb's clothes.jpg 6590.PNG 6591.PNG AT2D Image12.jpg Doofenshmirtz 2 with Choo-Choo.jpg AT2D Image24.jpg Mostly made of metal now.jpg PFAT2D Image19.jpg So our choice is to.JPG Either forget the best day ever.JPG Forget the greatest adventure we've ever had.JPG And forget meeting Agent P.JPG Or remember today.JPG But never see Perry again.JPG Worried about never seeing Perry again.JPG Well, we've had a lot of great days.JPG But we only have one Perry.JPG Phineas - Agreed.JPG Yeah!.JPG Ferb hugs perry.png Phineas, Ferb, and Friends Line Up to Get Memory Erased.jpg Perry sad.png Import pictures.png PnF AT2D 06.jpg PnF AT2D 07.jpg PnF AT2D 08.jpg PnF AT2D 09.jpg PnF AT2D 11.jpg PnF AT2D 12.jpg PnF AT2D 14.jpg Perry smiles.png Perry 's Extra Photo.png PerryMissesFlynnFletcher.png|Perry misses Phineas and Ferb. He loves them. PerryImportsPhotosWindowsVistaAd.png|He imports photos. SmilePerry.PNG|Perry smiles on the photos. To return to the page for , click here. }} Category:Character galleries